Missed Shot
by Anpan Roller
Summary: Neil Dylandy, Lockon Stratos, hasn't died. He returns, hoping to see his friends... and Feldt Grace. NeilXFeldt.


_"Hey, are you all satisfied with this kind of world?_

_"I hate it."_

_And blinding lights dazzled, just like a thousand snipers pointing at him._

* * *

Hot tears raced down Feldt's cheeks. All the melancholy, the helplessness, the loss that flooded her in the past finally exploded out of her. It was as if the encumbrance that had been weighing her down these few years had at last been discarded.

Her hands fumbled their way across his tanned skin. She wiped across his almost-sunken cheeks, felt about his sharp nose, caressed his thin lips and ran her fingers past his soft locks. Her mind was still not convinced, even though her eyes and intuitions told her otherwise.

He just stood there, letting her silky hands explore his face. His gaze were fixed intently on Feldt's sorrow-stricken face, his own etched with guilt. Her delicate pink hair bobbed as she sobbed, albeit in the most graceful and elegant manner he has ever seen. His heart ached to see her like this. He never wanted for this to happen. Haro bounced on the ground. "Lockon. Lockon. Lockon," It called, just like it did four years ago.

He reached out his hands and pulled her into his embrace. He could feel her jaws trembling as moisture soaked his shirt. His large palm was big enough to cover the back of her head, holding on to her tightly. His other hand was wrapped around her tiny waist, pulling her closer and closer into his cradle.

Feldft's hands fisted his shirt, partly to take in the fact that this was really Lockon Stratos, Neil Dylandy. He smelled of subtle cologne, something had swept over her nerves, calming her down. She raised her head, lost his soulful teal eyes, searching for an answer. All she would need is just one answer from him, and her logic will cave in in defeat.

"Are you... really Lockon Stratos? Nyle... Dylandy?" She barely managed a whisper. Her words were zapped of any energy.

Lockon stared back into her spring green eyes with unwavering assurance. "Yes. Yes I am," He answered.

Feldt's vision fogged up once more. She buried her head in his chest, letting the tears gush uncontrollably. "Where have you been? Where have you been all along? Do you know we thought... we thought you were... _dead_? Do you know how terrible it has been for me? For us all? We missed you so much!" She whimpered, her cries escalating to a wail.

A remorseful smirk crept upon his face. He stroked her head, hoping to comfort her. "I'm sorry," he breathed, in his low voice that Feldt could only replay in her disappearing memories. "I'm sorry I made you guys worried."

Feldt just kept shedding tears, occasionally choking on her saliva. The two didn't know how much time has passed, time didn't matter at the moment.

Haro, unable to contain the excitement of the return of its master, furtively slipped away.

Finally, the last of Feldt's tears slid down her cheeks. She knew very well that it had been a long time, but Lockon, ever so patient, waited unabatingly for her. She pulled away, quite reluctantly, from his warmth. She sniffed, looking up at him. "What happened then? We thought you... died," Feldt didn't like saying that word. She had encountered too many deaths to know what treacherous wreck that scythe scattered upon humans. Now she had to said it twice.

Lockon quietly and softly broke off from his entwinement. He smiled, trying to lighten the mood. He scratched his head sheepishly, ransacking his brain for a suitable way to explain his ordeal. "I'm not sure how to explain this either. One minute, the GN-Cannon exploded and the next, I was in the hospital of this space station. Apparently the people there discovered me floating about in space, and that I was on the brink of death, given the deprivation of oxygen. They quickly took me in, worried about the continuous fighting in space. So I stayed there for four years, recuperating and repaying the debt I owed them... Yup, that was about the best summary I could give," He chuckled, hoping Feldt would laugh along too.

"Why didn't you come back to find us during this four years? Why only now?" Feldt probed, eager and confused.

Lockon's expression dulled, although an ethereal smile still hung on his lips. "I guess... I wanted a break. From all these wars, all these fighting. Sometimes, revenge is kinda tiring..."

"And that is why I am smart enough to have given up on it long ago," A familliar voice interrupted. Neil and Feldt whipped their heads around at the same time. A splitting image of Neil, arms crossed, stood on the pavement beside a sports car. "Okairi, Nii-san," he smirked.

"Lyle..." Neil's face appeared puzzled for a second, before breaking into a bright smile. "You have taken over your brother's job very well, I see. That last move to those damned Innovators made us Dylandys proud!"

Lyle chortled. Before he could open his mouth to reply, another familiar voice resounded, "We did a very good job too, Neil Dylandy."

Neil pivoted again, beaming at the sight of Sumeragi-san, and Allelujah, Tieria and Setsuna trailing behind her. "Sumeragi-san, Allelujah, Tieria... Setsuna!" He called out, as though it was customary for him to do so.

"Haro informed us of your return," Setsuna reported, in his usual strict and firm manner. He stole a glance at the mischievious orange ball, encircling his head right now. He reached out a hand and caught Haro, cackling at his old side kick.

They had another small conversation to catch up on Lockon. It felt nolstalgic to hear their voices once again. It was as if he was pulled back into time, reliving those moments when they fought for the world together.

But one thing Neil couldn't help noticing was Feldt and Setsuna. It was like they were stuck to each other, not stepping out of one another's shadows. Even though they were mature enough to not display it on their faces, the fact that both of them being in love hit him like a train. He couldn't be more wrong; her face glowed more radiantly than ever when she spoke now, and misery seemed to have never laid its claws once on her whenever she was beside him. Her eyes sparkled with bliss when she conversed. Setsuna, too, smiled more than he ever remembered seeing him did, although the joy was not obvious to others. Whenever he looked at Feldt he looked at her differently, with loving tenderness and yet unshakable resolution to protect her, something he thought he could never find in the eyes of the tortured soul.

Neil smirked, this time etched with regrets.

The sniper missed his shot.

* * *

**A/N:** Whew I can't believe I actually managed to churn out another fic in one day! It was very painful this time for some reason. Thanks to me being smart enough to actually write a fic on an anime that puts a lot of emphasis on characterisation. I feel like I'm as dead as Ali would be when the entire world kills him and feeds him to Ribbons for lunch. (Which I would do for killing my dear Neil! Although I revived him in this fanfic, yay for fangirls.)

I was kind of interested in seeing what would happen if these three got involved in a love triangle, please tell me in your reviews whether you'd like me to continue this story! Or you can go to the poll at my profile! Thank you!

So I hoped you liked it! Please review and give suggestions! It would be greatly appreciated! Till next time! :D


End file.
